


Pillowtalk

by robinasnyder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's Wrong. Steve's Wrong. But really, Sam isn't even angry. He's just frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowtalk

Anyone who thinks Steve Rogers is a logical man of action is an absolute idiot. Steve is one of the most empathetic people Sam’s ever met. Expect for when it comes to Bucky, then Steve absolutely shuts off to every other person in the planet. Which can make Sam feel jealous fairly easily if he thinks about it for too long. He just doesn’t think about it. Besides, Steve came back. He found a place for them to hide out that was safe and made certain that Hawkeye’s wife and kids got a place to hide as well. 

And to be fair, Wakanda was kind of cool. 

But Sam wasn’t really thinking about Wakanda the country. He was thinking about the battle of wills he was having with T’Challa. Helpful guy, to a point.

“So,” Steve murmured, wrapping his arm around Sam’s middle. “I hear you got into a screaming argument with T’Challa.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. He was glad that it was dark and that he couldn’t see Steve. He was glad that it was dark and the curtains were drawn so that he didn’t have to look outside and remember where he was. He wasn’t really in the mood for that. 

“Neither of us were screaming,” Sam said. Which was true. Sam raised his voice for all of five seconds and T’Challa very calmly, but forcefully, told him that what he wanted was way out of bounds. 

“Well, for you two, apparently it might as well have been,” Steve murmured. 

“Did Okoye tell you to calm me down?” Sam asked. He shifted to press his face more into his pillow. 

“She told me that if you got her boss that upset again that she would deal with it,” Steve said. 

“Lovely,” Sam muttered. He closed his eyes tight and pressed his face into the pillow. 

“Will you tell me what’s going on?” Steve asked. 

“You know, you wouldn’t have to ask if you ever spent any time away from Bucky’s frozen body,” Sam snapped.

He felt Steve wilt a bit, and Sam felt a tiny bit bad for saying that, but mostly he didn’t. Sam had done a lot for Steve, and he would do a lot more. But sometimes Steve acted like Bucky was the only person in the world for him. 

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Steve said. “You’re right.” 

“I know I am,” Sam said. “I’m not, you know, pissed at you for having friends, or even that specific friend. I’m not pissed at you for leaving us behind because we chose to be the distraction. And you did come and get us. I just wish your tunnel vision could include me too.” 

“You’re right,” Steve said. Sam felt Steve’s warm breath against his ear before there were a soft brush of lips against the shell of his ear. Sam let out a sigh and relaxed. Steve did know what he liked. 

“Damn right I am,” Sam still muttered. 

“Will you tell me what’s wrong?” Steve asked. “Maybe I can help.” 

“There’s nothing you can do to help,” Sam said. 

“Well how do you know?” Steve asked. “Maybe I could talk to T’Challa for you, come in calmer about whatever it is.” 

“You can’t help me because T’Challa’s right. What I want isn’t good for his country and it would put you and I and the rest of us at risk. It just pisses me off that he’s so damn nice about me being wrong about this.” Sam didn’t even hate admitting it. He just hated feeling powerless. 

Steve spoke after a moment of silence. “What did you ask him for?” 

“A new spine for Rhodes,” Sam said. 

“Could they do that?” Steve asked. “I know science has come a long way, but I didn’t think that was possible.” 

“I don’t know if I can, but I bet that if they can’t that they could figure it out. And if they couldn’t figure it out, then them plus Stark could do it,” Sam explained. 

“You know Stark has to be working on this already, right?” 

“I know,” Sam nearly snapped. He took a deep breath and pushed his face more into the pillow. “I know that, but I want to help. I want to help fix it. You weren’t there. You didn’t see how he went down. You didn’t-” Sam cut himself off. 

Steve tightened his grip on Sam. Sam felt Steve start to slowly rub circles in his stomach. Sam swallowed, his throat feeling tight. 

“Does people falling bother you too?” Sam asked quietly. 

“I see Bucky falling off whenever I think about it,” Steve said. “I have no idea how you stood it, seeing him drop.” 

“I dove as fast as I could. You know, with Riley, I always assumed that if we hadn’t been under such heavy fire that maybe I could have caught him… but nope. Not possible. I’d never have caught him. I was even closer to Rhodes. I mean, God, even Stark was closer. Nothing either of us could do.” Sam knew his eyes were wet. Steve wouldn’t judge him, but Sam wasn’t willing to pull his face out of the pillow. That was too much like facing the real world. 

“They fired at you and you didn’t have the advantage of full armor,” Steve pointed out. He sounded a little angry. 

“Like Rhodes would have let me die. He’s a good guy,” Sam said, smiling weakly into the pillow. 

“If you weren’t close enough to catch him, how would he have been close enough to catch you?” Damn Steve and his innocent little questions. 

“Shut up, Rogers,” Sam said. 

“I know it’s awful, but I’m glad it was him and not you,” Steve said. 

“You’re a selfish asshole, Rogers,” Sam said. 

“Absolutely,” Steve said cheerfully. Sam smiled al ittle. Damn Steve for call his bluff. Damn him more because Sam couldn’t really be angry. 

“Me too,” Sam said. “And I hate that. I do.” 

“It’s how it goes,” Steve said. “But I swear I would lose my mind if something happened to you,” Steve said. “With Peggy gone and Bucky… well…” Steve swallowed. “You’re just as important to me as they are. Even if I don’t show it well.” 

“I know,” Sam said. 

“Will you talk to a counselor?” Steve asked. “You always tell me I should.” 

Sam rolled over. It was still dark. Sam could sort of see the fuzzy outline of his boyfriend. Steve’s rough, warm hands brushed away the tears still clinging to his face. And the Steve kissed him. Sam was used to those kisses. Steve was always a little hesitant at first, but Sam kind of liked that. It always made his heart skip a beat. It always made Sam feel a little special. 

“I’ll go if you go,” Sam said, breaking away to speak. 

“Oh, that’s dirty, Wilson,” Steve said. He sounded equal parts annoyed an amused. 

“Eh, we’ll drag Wanda and Bucky to therapy later. It’ll set a good example.” Sam was grinning. 

“You’re an evil bastard,” Steve said. Sam could see him smiling as well. 

“Yes, but I am your evil bastard,” Sam teased. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Steve demanded. 

Sam kissed him. Steve kissed him back. Sam didn’t really want to think about the outside world anyway, and it had been a while since Steve had been properly distracting. Sam would make him pay for that, but in the end they’d both be happier for it. And Steve was always good at reminding Sam that he loved him, especially when Steve knew that Sam needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very white.So if you see a problem with this story, please tell me and I'll try to fix it.


End file.
